


A Shadow Rises - Part IV

by MeganOfSaints



Series: A Shadow Rises [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Plot, assassination attempt, i'm gonna torture this poor girl, kill me, recovering, some smutty stuff cause i legit can't help myself, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganOfSaints/pseuds/MeganOfSaints
Summary: Feyea has a long road of recovery ahead of her and she can't help but fall back on old passions that helped her long ago.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: A Shadow Rises [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652779
Kudos: 2





	A Shadow Rises - Part IV

** A Shadow Rises – Part IV **

It was somber in the tower. The news of Ghaul’s successful attack on the Traveler wound like wildfire through a forest. The Traveler itself was left in pieces and shambles, floating only just in its orbit, as if the Traveler was holding onto the remnants of itself for as long as it could. Feyea lay in a medical cot for weeks, her bones slowly mending. After Astra had pulled her from under Ghaul’s boot to the deck of her ship, the little ghost attempted a revival of their Guardian but was fruitless. Feyea remained in a broken heap on the deck of the ship. It was Astra who touched them down in the tower, transmitting both them into the infirmary immediately.

Much to the shock of the staff in the medical bay, they took great care in moving her to a bed. She screamed and cried out in agony as they all attempted to lift her together. However, it seemed her hips were not kept aligned with her knees and they shifted and cracked further, causing her vision to dip momentarily.

Cayde was summoned and brought to the private infirmary bay, a hand resting against his chin, his glowing blue eyes narrowed in thought.

Feyea’s eyes were lidded from the injections she got daily to mitigate her pain.

Cayde dropped to a knee beside her cot and said, “What happened?”

“I was jumped by a platoon of cabal. A Val was with them.” She lied through her teeth, hoping beyond all reasoning he would believe her.

Cayde nodded for a moment and looked to Astra, who was sitting once again on her chest. No metal separated the awoken female and her ghost but by a thin cotton chemise given to her by the medical staff.

“Ghost, I need a status report on my desk. I want to know who sanctioned this mission because as I recall…” Cayde glared at Feyea, “I told you that you were grounded. No more missions.”

Feyea laughed for a moment, unsure if the sound was closer to a sob.

“I couldn’t do it. I wasn’t strong enough.”

“Strong enough for what? Taking on an entire platoon by yourself? No one is crazy enough to do that. And I’ve done a lot of crazy things in my day.”

The small section of the infirmary bay became silent, only the tinkering of the other patients and medical staff were to be heard. Feyea took a breath in and felt Astra’s gears turn to steady the ghost on her chest while she inhaled and exhaled.

Cayde dropped his vocal range and said, “Was it truly a platoon to ambush you? Is this something I need to bring to the Vanguard?”

Feyea paused for a moment and her hesitation cost her. Cayde intoned, “Why must you be so difficult?”

Feyea snarled but there was no punch behind her. Her energy was draining by the minute, “I’m fighting for what I believe in Cayde. That’s all the Vanguard could ever ask of me.”

“Your son isn’t here,” Cayde said sharply.

Feyea blinked and turned her head to look at the Exo as if to reach deep into his soul. “If you had a chance to see your son again…would you?”

Cayde’s eyes flashed for a brief moment and Feyea was unsure if she saw it but he clenched his jaw and said, “I have already spoken to Ikora about these visions you claim to have experienced.”

“I do not claim to see anything. I remember, Cayde. I remember everything about my life.”

“You caught a brief glimpse of it. Tactless and baseless and not something you should be chasing. You have a fire team, Feyea. They have supported you through thick and thin and now, they have no leader they can trust.”

“Because you have turned them against me.” Feyea spits out, “You’ve turned everyone against me.”

Cayde roughly pulled away from her, “You’ve done that yourself.”

Feyea closed her eyes, tears escaping the corners. “I don’t know what to do. I am lost and unsure of what direction I need to be running.”

Cayde put a hand on her shoulder, seeming to give her a boost of light energy. Her fingertips glowed with a fire she hadn’t felt in weeks and she smiled up at him for a brief moment before he said, “Duty calls. We will speak again later. Don’t eat all the pudding.”

Feyea made sure to ask for extra pudding just to piss him off.

… - … - …

Kirk was the next to visit her in her infirmary bed. The Exo male was the first to notice that she seemed better than before, physically. She told him that she was making progress each day with her legs. She was able to walk down the hallway and back with the medical frames, given to the tower by Ana Bray, a gangly human female who automatically took a liking to Feyea.

Kirk smirked, “So, does that mean we get our fireteam leader back? Janu-3 is great and all, but she really lacks the confidence when it's time to run headfirst into the fight.”

“Said by a true titan.” Feyea couldn’t help but smile.

Kirk relaxed back into the chair he had dragged over to her cot. The Exo male had broad shoulder, black and silver plating running along with his biceps and fingers. His chest plates were a silver-tone with a thin leather vest over them. His cargo pants hung low on his hips; his belt cast aside for now due to his laid-back time in the tower. Most of the time, Feyea had to drag Kirk away from the bars at night in the City of Light. He had been her first fireteam member, her first strike, her first raid, everything had been with him by her side.

His refusal to help her with Dominus Ghaul had been worse than if he can physically shot her in the head.

“What can I say?” He shrugged, “I’m just easy to please. I see a dreg and I punch it.”

Feyea giggled and decided for a moment that it would be good to sit up and actually talk to someone.

“How are you, Kirk? I feel it’s been ages since I’ve actually had the chance to sit and talk to you.”

Kirk grew somber for a moment, “It’s…rough without you in the team.” He set his jaw for a moment and then continued, “If I didn’t know you any better, part of me would think you’re trying to leave this life.” His eyes were inquisitive. They were amber in color most of the time but occasionally flash a bright white. Kirk chalked it up to a head malfunction in a previous reset. _Nothing serious,_ he always told her.

“Are you…trying to leave?”

Feyea frowned for a moment, “No…” She hesitated. _Is that something she wanted? If the Vanguard wouldn’t stand behind her, would the next logical course of action be to leave them entirely?_ “I don’t want to leave.” A mixture of emotions fluttered across Kirk’s eyes and she hurried to say, “I’m not yet done bossing everyone around.”

Kirk smirked at her half-ass attempt at a joke and said, “I see that you still need to heal cause your jokes are deplorable. I’ll come back tomorrow and I hope that you’ve got better ones lined up.”

Feyea smiled and said, “Sounds like a plan.”

… - … - …

Feyea was woken in the night by a small thrumming next to her ear. She blinked groggily and turned her head, worrying her ear to get rid of the noise. It only thrummed louder at her attempts to rid herself of it. She frowned and sat up, tilting her head to see if something was stuck in her ear. She really didn’t want to know if a bug had crawled into her ear. She hated those things, finding their disjointed bodies and armor-like exterior disgusting.

Letting her eyes adjust quickly to the darkness, she felt another presence in the room with her. At first, she thought Astra had just floated past and slightly grazed her ear when moving. A shiver hit her as the cold night drifted in through the curtains of the medical bay. She frowned, coming to herself for a moment. She was never cold.

It hit her then. _Her memories_ _._ She felt its power thrumming in her ear, getting incessantly louder as if it was trying to speak to her. She snarled to herself. It had to wake her up now. The last time her dreams and memories did this she hadn’t slept in days, with visions disturbing her sleep intermittently. She laid back down, pulling her cool sheets up to her chin. Not two seconds later, something fell on her and pinned her hands to the side of her head.

Feyea screamed in fear as she felt the press of a knife to her throat. Her scream cut off with a forced gurgle, adrenaline hitting her and making her vision constrict. She tried to see under the cowl of the attacker. Lightweight, with a tight grip of her abdomen, meant a small male child or a female attacker. She didn’t know which one was worse.

Remembering Cayde’s words in her ear: _Hit them where it hurts. Fight dirty, because you might not have the time to be polite._

Feyea, mindful of the knife at her throat, plunged her fingers into the skin of her attacker, shooting arc light into their veins. Along with being a Sunkissed Hunter, the only other magic she had was a dangerous electric shock meant to stutter stop the heart. Her attacker grunted with a feminine resonance and rolled over off the bed, landing lithely on her feet.

Feyea had no weapons in her room, and her magic was useless right now. She did the only thing she could think.

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, the last few notes piercing any eardrum who heard it.

Her attacker, seeing her situation was futile, ran for the doors and flew out into the tower halls. Feyea didn’t feel like it was smart to run after them in her condition as Kirk barged into her room. His appearance was disheveled, clothes out of place with his night linen’s on. He had clearly thrown on his trousers with his sword belt strapped onto it. He held it now, sweeping the room before he ran to her. Once he knew the room was safe, he sheathed his sword and inspected her over.

She said, “I’m fine. I’m fine. But they ran into the tower! Kirk, they’re still here.”

He nodded, “Will you be fine for a moment?”

“What’s going on?” a medical assistant’s voice came from the open door, concern clearly written on his face. Kirk’s face clouded over with anger as he said,

“Stay with her. There is an assassin in the tower.” Kirk ran out the doors, calling down the halls to the guards stationed near the bottom of the stairs. Feyea wondered how the assassin had got into her rooms without raising any alarm. The medical assistant walked over to her, cupping her face and holding her before she felt a dam break in her and she leaned on him, the night’s events heavy on her mind.

She could have lost her life tonight.

How did they get in?

She walked over to the open window, finding nothing to indicate that the assassin had gotten in through the window.

Several minutes later and a thorough examination by the medical staff ensured she was unharmed and unmaimed. Perhaps just her pride was wounded for allowing someone to get the jump on her that easily. Kirk came back ten minutes later, armor in place and helmet grasped tightly in his fist.

Kirk came over to her, slipping his arm around her waist, holding her to his chest as he said,

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

She shook her head, leaning back on him as a support, “They didn’t hurt me.”

“Thank the Gods.” He said, kissing her temple lightly, making her stomach flutter with the kindness of it. He said, “We are leaving for the Tangled Shore. A flight pattern was noted to have entered the atmosphere a couple of minutes ago and then left.”

“How long?” Feyea asked, biting her lower lip.

“Give me maybe ten hours to try and locate this assassin. I promise they will not come to harm you anymore.”

“Thank you,” Feyea said and although she rolled over into her cot during the night, she still felt a cold chill on her skin. She had felt frozen to her core, shaken and rattled, unable to move. She called to Astra in the dark. The Ghost’s little cybertronic eye blinked in the darkness after a moment, revealing herself from behind a crate of supplies. Feyea nearly wept in relief.

… - … - …

Falling into a fitful sleep the following night, Feyea felt the slow pull of the light from the Traveler. The farther it got from her, the weaker she would become until she wasted into nothing. If she didn’t get it back, her heart would give out. Her headaches had sent her to bed early, nearly worrying Kirk into oblivion. She knew he felt personally responsible for being unable to capture her assassin, but she didn’t place any blame on his shoulders.

How could they have known?

The entire experience did leave her rattled, evidenced by her need to check the lock on the windows twice even after Kirk and the medical staff locked them securely. He stood outside her room, acting as her bodyguard in full now. Most of the time, he acted as a high-ranked babysitter and she knew it. She didn’t like it, but she had gotten used to having him around. But now, it’s like he flipped a switch in his head like she was like some fragile doll that could break at the slightest wind.

She wasn’t wholly fond of it, but she didn’t mind the extra company. After her talk with Cayde, he seemed to distance himself by throwing himself in his duties and bounties. Perhaps her blunt questions had made him uncomfortable and that’s the last thing she wanted. She should apologize for putting him into a precarious situation, but she couldn’t find the energy to apologize for honesty. If he was to be her Vanguard, he must be honest with her.

Turning over in her bed, she didn’t think she’d be able to sleep tonight.

Throwing the sheets off her body, she padded quietly to the door and cracked it open. Kirk nearly jumped out of his skin when she whispered, “Hey, you still awake?”

Putting a hand over his heart, he said, “I suppose I am now.” His face was concerned, “Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?”

“No, I simply can’t sleep. I was going to go to kitchens to make mint tea, care to join me?”

He nodded silently as she slid out from her room and walked side by side with him to the kitchens. Her hips ached from laying in bed for so long. Her knees cracked and popped when walking down the stairs. It was a slow process and not too comfortable. But she felt comfortable with Kirk by her side.

It was dark and quiet, the only noise coming from the oven which smoldered with leftover heated coils. The walls were a plain white, clinical for their use. Cabinets and drawers took up most of the room, with a large center table to use as they deemed fit. The large central table was covered with a layer of polished stone, glinting in the soft mid-tones of the metal all around them. Opening the oven door, she reached for the dial from the side of the oven and checked to make sure it was working. The coils hissed and popped as she moved them around to heat the water.

Kirk watched her as she moved around the kitchen, filling the silver kettle with water before placing it on the oven’s surface. She turned back to him and silence once again engulfed the room. She toed the stone floors, looking anywhere but at him.

He said, “I’m sorry that this happened.”

“You can’t blame yourself.”

“I at least wish that I could have brought closure to the matter. Now we don’t know where the assassin is and getting any information back will be difficult.”

She nodded, his words triggering emotions that she had suppressed until yesterday. She didn’t like crying in front of others, always believing it was a sign of weakness. But Kirk was the exception. He was always the exception. They’ve been together through thick and thin and they’d seen and made each other cry. Her lower lip trembled as she fought to bring clear and concise words to the forefront.

“T-t-there is no w-way to get my son…” She hid her face for a moment before looking at him, eyes clearly shining with unshed tears. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, sobering in the soft mewling noises she made.

“We don’t know that.” He said softly, his thumb running over her shoulders.

“I suppose not…” She said, wiping her nose. Kirk knew why she hated people to see her cry. It was an ugly emotion for a Guardian to reveal. Emotion meant weakness and weakness meant death. Those who could manipulate emotions were dangerous and untrustworthy. Enemies to physically fight were nothing compared to the emotions revealed. In fact, Kirk had been the first to break to her, sobbing over the loss of his first love. He remembered how he had been holding it together the whole day, but when Feyea asked him a question after her supper, he broke down in her arms.

He would never forget the kindness she showed him and not malicious intent on breaking him and sending him away to find another stronger fireteam member. She could have; she would have every right to do so. But she didn’t and he would forever be thankful to her.

So, whenever she needed to cry, he turned off his values and his training, content to hold her until she felt better. Her body was cool under his fingertips tips, as he always ran a hotter temperature than her. His sensors told him her exact internal body temp. She was colder than normal.

He said, “Is it just the nightmares that trouble you?”

“I don’t know if I can do this, Kirk. Cayde doesn’t seem to support me and my decisions. He left me alone and desolate without a fireteam to help me in my time of need.”

Christopher knew only too deeply of that revelation.

She sniffed and wiped her nose, conscious of the fact that it was probably very unattractive.

“Have you spoke to him about it?”

“Yes, it’s how I found that he doesn’t support my decisions and has grounded me.”

Kirk inhaled sharply, knowing that grounding any Guardian was a blow to the ego.

“Perhaps it’s time to consider leaving.”

He heard her tiny inhalation and she said, “I couldn’t…”

“But know it is an option.”

“And who would I choose? Tell me, do you know of other people in this star system or this realm who could possibly support a disgraced Guardian?”

He could think of one. Kirk felt his heart race as she squirmed in his arms and she tilted her head, her clear blue eyes falling on his lips.

He stayed silent as the kettle shrieked, announcing that the water was done. Placing the four mint leaves into the glass, she poured the boiling water into it. Kirk watched her movements, finding that his jealousy and anger towards Cayde had doubled. He wouldn’t love her, not as he did. He would take years to develop feelings, or perhaps even never, for a woman who deserved far better than him.

It was tense in the room as if gas had been released and they had been ordered to hold their breath. Only there was no gas. Kirk felt his stomach tighten as her full petal lips embraced the edge of the glass and took a sip of the hot drink. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, savoring the drink as she said,

“Would you like a sip?”

He nodded, figuring he needed something to calm himself, else he might do something drastic.

Only, he wasn’t the one who moved forward. Once he placed the mint tea back on the stone tabletop, Feyea was suddenly in front of him, pushing him back into the table, her hands snaking up his chest as she kissed him fully, her lips parting his in a display of dominance.

This was hardly the first time they had shared passion together. It had been years since they had merely kissed, but this was different. Her desperation to feel needed was so potent that Kirk wished to take her bed now. He cupped her face, his fingers winding into her hair and yanking her head back. She gasped at his sudden roughness and his lips trailed a fiery path up her neck to her jaw and over to her lips once more.

He shouldn’t do this. They would both break away, feelings unable to go any farther than what they shared right now. This kiss would hurt, more than knowing she’s not his. For the first time in weeks, Feyea’s fingertips burned with fiery light and she seemed to revel in it as she dug her fingertips into his metal plates.

Kirk didn’t let that linger, and Feyea surges up against him with a sigh, hands wrapping around his waist to pull him in close. She’s small in his arms, in a way Kirk likes too much. All lean muscle and finesse. She was a leader of his fireteam and close confidant to the Vanguard leader, promised to another from long ago, but the risk was making his passion beating harder against his rib cage. And that’s fucked up to think about, and that’s fucked up for Kirk to even like at all.

He muttered, “Feyea…”

But Feyea was kissing him and licking at his lips like she was a kitten. Going even so far as to groan high in her throat so it comes out like a purr.

“Please…Feyea,” He insisted, his hands clamping down on her hips.

Feyea pressed her hips forward and pinned Kirk with them. The whine was so soft, but Feyea could hear it right up against her ear. Kirk was mouthing at her neck, but gently now. Soft kisses and slow closures of his teeth around sensitive skin. He’s never usually _this_ rough. She sighed into his touch, reveling in just _him._

“Feyea…stop!” His voice cracked; his lips wet with her saliva. Her chest rose and fell from her gasping breaths. She took a step away from him, her high coming down and they both recognized the emotion in their eyes. Such dangerous thoughts.

_No one would know._ She seemed to say but he shook his head. He would never be able to live with himself if he carried on much farther.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered as if she never wished to say the words but owed them to him. He shook his head and said,

“There is no need to apologize.”

She picked up her cooling tea and cradled it to her breast. Taking a sip, Kirk didn’t know if it was distracting her or him, but it worked. He snapped out of the cloud that had entered his mind and said,

“You need to go back to bed. The kitchen staff will be here shortly before dawn and it looks to be an hour before it. Come.”

He had to be the responsible one, but he severely wished he didn’t have to be. But it was a game they played, a dangerous one that always ended up with forced emotions for a few weeks. They would go back to normal, feinting the purity of two very close friends. Every touch, every friendly gesture would feel like fire to them.

When she was safely inside her room, he closed the door and sank to the floor, putting his head in his hands and wept. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
